


An Unexpected Breakfast

by AnUnexpectedFriend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hunter!Cas, M/M, Wing Kink, angel!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnexpectedFriend/pseuds/AnUnexpectedFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes up to find that a certain person is making him breakfast - his first real, homemade breakfast in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend, Pocky. This is my first attempt at fluff, so I hope you like it!

Castiel ambled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn. "Something smells great. I didn't think you could cook, Gabe..." he stopped short, not sure how to process what he was seeing. In front of the motel stove stood Dean, only he wasn't wearing his normal leather jacket. He wore nothing but a thin v-neck and a pair of jeans; he was even barefoot. His golden-brown wings were back and relaxed, the very tips almost touching his calves.

He turned his head, flashing a smile at Castiel. "Morning, Cas. Thought you might enjoy something other than fast food for once."

Castiel felt a heat climb up from his chest to his neck as he smiled hesitantly. "Well, it's a nice change, certainly, if unexpected." He stepped up beside Dean, watching as he simultaneously flipped pancakes and bacon; his smile widened at how wonderful it looked.

Dean shot him a mischievous side-long glance. "If you'd rather, I could give this to Gabriel, instead."

"Well," Castiel put up an air of careful nonchalance as he tried to recover, "Since you've got it here, we might as well have it ourselves. I'm sure Gabriel has enough sweets with him, wherever he's gone off to."

He eyed the bacon closely; when he spotted a piece that seemed done enough, he grabbed it quickly, juggling it from hand to hand as he tried to cool it down. Dean's wings fluttered, feathers ruffling. He pointed at Castiel with the spatula, eyebrows raised. "That's the only piece you get until everything else is done," he commanded.

Castiel gave him his best face of innocence, head tilt and all. Dean sighed, turning back to the food. Castiel walked behind him, leaning against the island counter. He watched Dean carefully; his wings were tensed now, the muscles in his back moving visibly under his shirt as he flipped the pancakes again. Moving forward slowly, Castiel reached his hand out to stroke through the feather's of Dean's wing. Dean tensed, head jerking just barely to the side, his jaw clenched. "Keep cooking," Castiel murmured. Dean's brows furrowed, but he did as he was told, focusing on the pancakes again.

Castiel ran his hand slowly and methodically over the angel's feathers, helping the ruffled ones back into place. They were much softer than he had imagined. He chewed slowly on the warm piece of bacon, idly moving into the gap between Dean's wings.

He was very warm, and the feathers felt nice in his hand. There was a low rumbling in his ear, though. He twitched, not sure what is was. The rumble came again, a little clearer this time. "Cas?" It appeared that Dean's voice was the rumble. He opened his eyes, not sure when they had closed. He found himself with his head resting on the back of Dean's shoulder and the side of his neck. Castiel was instantly awake, but frozen in humiliation. He could feel the tell-tale heat across his cheeks and chest. "Cas," came Dean's voice, soft but urgent, "C'mon, the food's done. We can get you back to bed after you eat." Castiel nodded into Dean's shoulder, not trusting his voice, and took a few steps back.

Dean sent a small, oddly warm smile over his shoulder before moving to get a plate from the cabinet by the fridge. He put two pancakes on the plate, topping them off with blueberries and syrup that had been on the counter by the stove. He tossed six pieces of bacon onto the plate, grabbed a fork, and led Castiel toward the table. He put the plate down in front of a seat at one end of the table, pulling the chair out for Castiel with a smile. "Sit."

Castiel swallowed hard, lowering himself slowly onto the chair. As he started in on the pancakes - and oh, God, were they fantastic - Dean went to the fridge, pouring two glasses of orange juice. He took a small sip from one on the way back to the table, placing the other on the far side of Castiel's plate. "These pancakes are quite good, Dean" he grumbled, staring a hole into the table.

Dean cleared his throat, but Castiel pretended not to notice. He sighed, hands folding together as he leaned his elbows on the table. "Cas, talk to me. What's the matter?" Again his voice was soft with an edge of persistence; it was very different from his usual, gruff tones. Castiel put his fork down, instead taking a long sip from his glass of oj. He set it down carefully, and only then did he meet Dean's gaze.

His eyes were full of worry, but retained that uncanny ability to cause an uneasiness to rise within Castiel. Dean never seemed to blink, looking at one thing for great spans of time. Castiel swallowed, remembering that Dean had asked him something. "Ah...I, uh...I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that. I'm sorry." He had trouble keeping eye contact with Dean, looking back and forth between his eyes and his pursed lips.

Dean chuckled softly, and Castiel felt warm, rough skin slide across his arm. Dean's wings fluttered again; not in annoyance, like before, but in an almost nervous excitement. "I thought it was...pretty nice, actually."

Castiel's heart stopped, then proceeded to bang loudly against his rib cage in an almost painful way. He licked his lips, finding that his mouth had gone dry. "Oh..." was all he could think to say. The gap between them was narrow, at best; well within the personal space he had been so careful about keeping when he was around Dean. He wasn't sure who had moved, but somehow, Dean's firm lips had ended up pressed against his own. Castiel froze for the second time that morning. This time, though, he recovered quickly.

His hand slipped up to wrap around the back of Dean's neck, pulling him closer; his other hand went back to Dean's wing, grasping at the soft feathers there. Dean's wing pressed into his hand, apparently enjoying the pressure. Castiel flicked his tongue out, running it across Dean's bottom lip, earning him a noise of pleasant surprise. Castiel pulled back, breathless more from excitement and nervousness than the length of the kiss. He still had his hand in Dean's wing. Dean had his eyes closed, looking like he was out of breath as well.

Castiel stood, grabbing Dean's hand and dragging him up. Dean gave him a curious, somewhat scared look, at which he laughed quietly. Castiel shuffled up to press his body against Dean, hand pressing into his wings; Dean wrapped his arms loosely around his shoulders. Castiel pressed a few soft kisses into Dean's neck before backing away, holding onto one of Dean's hands. "You are warm, and your feathers are soft...and I would like to take up your offer of sleep now." Dean just smiled, eyes crinkling slightly at the edges, and nodded, allowing himself to be led into the bedroom.

~Fin~


End file.
